Stephanie-Arthur (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Stephanie Kaye and Arthur Kobalewscuy began when Arthur was born in 1975. Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In Kiss Me, Steph, Stephanie is walking to school and Arthur tries to catch up with her. He says "Stephanie, wait up." She turns around and says "I don't know you." Stephanie says to Arthur that he can't talk to her or tell anyone that they're related. Later, Stephanie witnesses Joey Jeremiah putting Arthur into a locker. She tells Joey to leave him alone but does not tell him that they're related. After Stephanie won school elections, she realizes that being school president is more than just about fun and that she needs to write a speech. Arthur tells Stephanie that he'll help her and also thanks her for saving him from Joey. As he walks away, Stephanie yells out Arthur's name and as he turns around, she says "I need you." In Revolution!, after the disaster at school, Stephanie asks Arthur to walk home with her and he does. She admits that she made a lot of mistakes and that says "Next term is going be completely different." Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Fight!, Stephanie tries to get Simon Dexter's attention by pretending that she sprained her ankle. Simon is about to help her when Arthur instead gets to her first and ruins her plan. As she is walking home, Arthur catches up with her. He tells her that their dad is re-opening the divorce and is fighting for the custody for the both of them. In Dog Days, Stephanie becomes depressed because of everything that she's not happy with and is thinking about suicide. She dreams of jumping off a bridge. At home, Stephanie, Arthur, their mom, and their mom's boyfriend Jerry are eating dinner together. Their mom tells them that she and Jerry are getting married. Stephanie says that they only dated for two months and her mom says that sometimes that you don't need a lot of time when you know that it is right. Later, Arthur finds Stephanie on the swings. They compare notes and Arthur asks what's Jerry like and will he have to call him dad. Stephanie says that their mom wants Arthur to live with them now. Stephanie gets asked to help in the kitchen which she does. Her mom says that they have to talk but Stephanie says that they don't. Jerry comes in saying that they need a new hose. Stephanie then blows up and talks about killing herself and mocking Jerry. It turns into a big fight. Arthur comes in and Stephanie blows up at him. He runs off and she goes after him. She apologizes and they pet the dog Phil. She says that she'll clean up with act and maybe their mom will let them keep the dog. Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Can't Live With 'Em, Arthur reveals that Stephanie now attends a private school. Trivia *Both of their first lines were said to each other. Arthur: ("Hey Stephanie, wait up.") Stephanie: ("I don't know you.") *They were the first characters to have divorced parents. *Stephanie was shown to be embarrassed around Arthur while they were at school, just like Arthur was towards their cousin Dorothy. *Both didn't approve of who their parents were dating: neither of them liked their mother's boyfriend Jerry and Arthur didn't like their father's girlfriend Carol. *Their sibling relationship was similar to the relationship of future Degrassi students Ashley Kerwin and Toby Isaacs. *They were the first set of siblings to have the oldest leave Degrassi before graduation and the youngest stay and graduate. The others were Ashley and Toby and Darcy and Clare Edwards. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *Joey Jeremiah had a crush on Stephanie and often picked on Arthur at Degrassi Junior High School. Gallery R32.jpg 43535.JPG 34553.JPG 35535.JPG R18.jpg Picture 22.png Picture 23.png Picture 26.png 08251110825102151.jpg TBLP1.30.jpg TBLP1.33.jpg Steph-pissed.png Steph-arthur2.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.52.04-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-5.00.29-PM.png Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 016.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2